<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ancient Petals [SOTC + RWBY AU/CROSSOVER] by KaziKreatures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336831">Ancient Petals [SOTC + RWBY AU/CROSSOVER]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaziKreatures/pseuds/KaziKreatures'>KaziKreatures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, Shadow of the Colossus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaziKreatures/pseuds/KaziKreatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a fun AU I came up with to mix two of my favorite media! Some characters stay the same, the only ones that change are the humans. Ruby takes the place of Wander, Weiss takes the place of Mono.</p><p>This depicts the very first battle: against Valus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ancient Petals [SOTC + RWBY AU/CROSSOVER]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please leave a kudos if you'd like to see more! I'm very rusty at writing, so it would be appreciated 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Bright sun pierced the overcast sky as Ruby held up the Ancient Sword, a black sword with a stark white outline around it. She winced as the light reflected from the sword, casting a wide beam. She turned slightly, and the beam accommodated. The many sprawling beams slowly came together until she’d turned enough to make it form one, solid, bright beam of light.</p><p> </p><p>Still holding up the sword, Ruby turned to her only friend in the desolate wastes; Agro. Her steed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess we gotta go that way, girl.” She tried to chime, though her voice cracked. Agro gave a sort of nod like she understood, and bumped her nose to the side of Ruby’s head. Ruby put the sword back in the sheathe, then placed one hand on Agro’s cheek, the other on her nose. “I know. I… I miss her too, okay? We’ll get her back.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss. That was the reason they had come to these forbidden lands. To revive her white haired girl, to save her from a fate that they both seemingly agreed wasn’t meant to be hers.</p><p> </p><p>Even if the cost weighed on Ruby’s shoulders immensely.</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy sigh, she walked around Agro’s side, placed her foot into the holster, and hoisted herself atop the black mare. With a single kick, the two were off in the direction of their first destination.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Raise thy sword by the light… and head to the place where the sword's light gathers… There, thou shalt find the colossi thou art to defeat.”</em> Dormin had said.</p><p> </p><p>The light reflected from the old metal had pointed due south, a straight shot from the old temple where Weiss lay. Ruby had no idea what to expect when she arrived there, and she pondered on this as she and Agro rode through the plain, eagles soaring not too far above her head, keeping pace as they watched her. They’d likely never seen someone like her here, but innocent curiosity was alright by Ruby. She watched them fly overhead, but her mind was storming with unease.</p><p> </p><p>Would Dormin keep his promise? What sort of foe was she to face? The statues in the temple seemed to elude to their appearances, but as anyone with common sense knew, statues were never completely accurate. Even so, she hadn’t taken much time to study the statue. She had said a farewell to Weiss, hoping she could hear her, before hurrying down the stairs and doing as Dormin instructed.</p><p> </p><p>They entered a small grove, and Ruby pulled the reins to make Agro stop. As she slowed, Ruby jumped off before she could even stop, and looked around for whatever she needed to do. There was a wall of vines, but she wasn’t quite sure if that was the correct path. Maybe the location had shifted?</p><p> </p><p>Holding up the sword in a patch of sunlight once more, the beam she received resumed pointed slightly upward, and dead ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I gotta get up there… Sorry, Agro.” She gave the mare a pat on the shoulder before pacing over to the wall of vines. Carefully, she took hold and pulled hard. They didn’t come loose. Deeming it safe, Ruby grabbed onto the vines as tight as possible, and pulled herself upward. She repeated the process until she could scramble up to a ledge.</p><p> </p><p>Now far above Agro, she gave a small wave to the horse, who was now busy eating the lush grass below. “Eh, she deserves it.” Ruby mumbled to herself, now turning to look at the path ahead. A few pillars lay in the way of the path. Too big to hurdle, but propped up enough to crawl under. Trying to make herself feel a little better, she decided to try to have a bit of fun with it.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to roll under them proved effective- she’d have to try that again sometime.</p><p> </p><p>She managed to get past the pillars and up the path, finally arriving at the top after what seemed like a skip and a jump.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the ground began to shake with a loud ‘<em>BKOOM</em>’.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby steadied herself by holding out her arms, digging her heels into the dirt beneath her feet and looking upward. “Holy mother of-” Another loud ‘<em>BKOOM</em>’, and suddenly a giant figure was lumbering past. Definitely the source of the quakes. ‘Wh… I'm supposed to fight THAT?!’ Ruby thought, eyes going wide when she noticed the club it held.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so dead.” She muttered aloud before the next quake nearly threw her off her feet.</p><p> </p><p>The giant beast took almost no time at all to pass by, despite being a slug of a creature. The great strides it took carried it far, even if it was slow. Ruby drew her bow, took a deep breath, and steeled herself. Before she could even think, she was running after the giant beast. But even as she ran, it still seemed to outpace her, even in the small arena-like clearing. So she came to an abrupt halt, drew back her bow with an arrow loaded, and fired.</p><p> </p><p>The shot landed in the right shoulder blade. Normally, you wouldn’t be able to tell, but a spray of black ichor indicated the shot had made… some sort of mark.</p><p> </p><p>In no time at all, the giant biped turned to Ruby, its swirling blue eyes shifting to an orange-red.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… hi…?” She mumbled, as if it could hear her small voice. The beast began to lumber toward her, shaking the ground as it did so. And feeling her heart leap into her throat, Ruby began to run. Knowing the beast was slow, maybe running under it would be quick enough? But then it could step on her… unless she was fast enough to get behind it.</p><p> </p><p>So, she ran straight toward it.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby skidded to a halt behind the creature, who was now looking down, trying to find out where she’d gone. She looked around, trying to figure out what she could do next. Placing her bow on her back once more, she exchanged it for her sword, and held it up in the dim clearing, praying it would give her some sort of clue. A faint yellow beam appeared, and using it, the sword guided her to her goal. A mark on the left calf of the beast.</p><p> </p><p>As quick as she could, Ruby ran toward the leg, leaping and grabbing onto the fur with all her might. The beast caught on to what she was up to, and lifted its leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, oh no, oh n-AAAAHH-”</p><p> </p><p>She nearly slipped as the creature began to shake its leg violently, sending her tumbling back and forth while she gripped onto the mossy fur for dear life. Eventually it slowed to a stop, but Ruby’s head spun. She felt like she could throw up. Forcing it down she gathered herself together, and crawled up the leg to where the marking had been. She had to act fast; before the angry monster could try to shake her off.</p><p> </p><p>She had little to no time. It was already raising its leg again, and she’d soon lose her window. As quick as she possibly could, Ruby raised the sword and drove it into the cracked, blue marking on the leg with a silent plea that it would help her. And that it did. The creature gave a groan as black ichor, similar to before, sprayed from the wound. Despite her best efforts, Ruby still got the black blood on herself, and was thoroughly disgusted.</p><p> </p><p>The colossal creature knelt down, giving Ruby a window of opportunity to climb upward. She had no idea where to go now, but seeing the platform on its back gave her an idea. She grabbed hold of the weather worn fur and hoisted herself up the leg, trying to ignore the fact that she was literally on a biped creature’s rear end.</p><p> </p><p>Then, just as she was able to get her hands on the edge of the back platform, the beast began to stand. She rushed to clamber atop and lay there, desperate to catch her breath. The gargantuan creature started to walk once more, as if the wound in its leg had already stopped hurting.</p><p> </p><p>As Ruby lay with closed eyes on the cracked and weathered stone, clinging to it like a lifeline, she thought. One would think that she'd be thinking about her next move, as she probably should have, but her mind fed her thoughts of Weiss, laying on the bed of stone in the temple and surrounded by the white doves that flew in every so often. She thought of her face, and how peaceful she looked. Even so, she was stone cold dead, even with her beauty. As much as she hated to admit it, this fate would not be easy to reverse... but she was willing to sacrifice it all for her.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her silver eyes, Ruby sat up and looked upward. Her next move had to be to get up to the next platform, then scale the back and find out what exactly she needed to do. Though, before she could rack her brain for ideas past that, she thought it might be useful to use the sword again. And so, holding it high, the beam closed in toward the creature's head. That was the destination.</p><p> </p><p>Her face screwed up as she put the sword away, a look of determination on her features. Sure, she was scared, but she had a job to do.</p><p> </p><p>She hauled herself onto the left upper platform, having to pull herself upward and on it by scrambling for a foothold. Her next move was to scale the fur once more, but the moment she touched it, the creature made a frustrated noise and began to shake. If Ruby hadn't been holding on, she would have fallen right off.</p><p> </p><p>But, she had a good hold, and waited out the shaking to climb. It was like the vines. Hold, step, hold, step, hold, step.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take too long to get up onto the shoulder, in which she crouched, clinging to the moss coated hairs with one hand as she drew the sword with her right. She clambered on, even as the beast tried to shake her off, and reached the top of the head.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby waited for a few moments, steeling herself as she stared at the bright blue glyph that appeared beneath the fur, shining through. It wasn't cracked like the one on the leg, no, this had a real pattern to it. It also didn't give off a red sort of mist like the mark on the leg had… Ruby took note of this.</p><p> </p><p>Deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>She took hold of the fur with her left hand, raised the sword with her right.</p><p> </p><p>"THIS IS FOR WEISS!"</p><p> </p><p>Ruby drove her sword into the skull as hard as she could, immediately hit by a spray of black blood as the beast howled in pain beneath her. It bowed its head, shaking. It threw its head back, still trying to toss her off. But its efforts were in vain. Ruby held on tight, waiting between shakes to drive her sword into the skull once more.</p><p> </p><p>The process repeated a few more times… but the glyph vanished, and the beast wasn't dead.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby wasted no time in sliding down onto the platform on the back, returning to a crouch, holding on to the stone. What now? She was covered in black, sticky blood, the glyph was gone, but it wasn't dead.</p><p> </p><p>The sword.</p><p> </p><p>She held it up once more, and despite it being coated in the same black ichor as her, it still created a beam.</p><p> </p><p>The arm was the next location.</p><p> </p><p>"Fudge… how am I supposed to get there…?" Ruby mumbled, staring at the path she'd gone before. Maybe she could drop from the upper arm? But that was risky- if the creature moved before she could get there, or if she was just a bit too late, she'd fall back down and have to start over.</p><p> </p><p>She clambered back up the back of the beast after her quick rest, crawling over the shoulder and on the upper arm. She would definitely have to drop from here, and she didn't have much time before her grip slipped.</p><p> </p><p>This had to work.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath, biting her tongue for a moment before letting go of the fur, catching hold of the fur on the other side of the stone barrier that separated the upper and lower arm.</p><p> </p><p>As she clung to the arm, she realized she could have jumped from the bottom back platform… Oh well, what she'd done was way cooler.</p><p> </p><p>Drawing her sword up again, the glyph appeared beneath her. No time was wasted in her movements, drawing it up for a powerful blow before driving it into the Colossus' arm. It bellowed, stopping in its tracks, and started to shake its arm to swat her away.</p><p> </p><p>Its efforts were in vain.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby held on tight, like a little flea compared to the creature. She stabbed again, the beast roared. Another stab, another roar… Until she finally brought it down with one last, final stab.</p><p> </p><p>The colossal being lurched backward before inertia took it down, dragging it forward and face first toward the earth.</p><p> </p><p>Before it could completely collapse, Ruby jumped away, colliding with the ground with a roll. She stared in awe as the being toppled, a small pang of guilt in her stomach while she fought for balance, the creature's collapsing body shaking the ground beneath.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." She mumbled as the being fell still, but grew silent as she watched on, a black smoke taking over the dead body. Ruby took a step back, and ultimately deciding it would be best to head back to Dormin, she turned and began to walk off.</p><p> </p><p>But she was stopped when a piercing pain shot through her back and spread through her body. She collapsed, her vision became fuzzy… and she passed out.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It had clearly been some time since she'd blacked out, as the aforementioned white doves surrounded Weiss on her stone bed.</p><p> </p><p>Wait… the doves?</p><p> </p><p>She was back in the temple…?</p><p> </p><p>"How did I… wh… ugh…" Ruby sat up, holding her head. She looked upward, the light in the hole in the ceiling glowing brighter as it did when Dormin spoke…</p><p> </p><p>And that he did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Thy next foe is… In the seaside cave… It moves slowly… Raise thy courage to defeat it."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby pondered for a moment before she got to her feet, still aching from her head to her toes. She could hear Agro outside of the temple, and decided it would be best to head out there.</p><p> </p><p>She stumbled down the stairs, looking for Agro when she noticed something… odd.</p><p> </p><p>There was a beacon of blue-white light, shooting straight upward, the clouds swirling where it pierced the sky.</p><p> </p><p>That's where she'd killed the Colossus.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart ached. It had just been minding its own business, living its life there… and she'd come along and put that to a not-so-swift end.</p><p> </p><p>… And the heartache would continue.</p><p> </p><p>She had fifteen more Colossi to kill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For Weiss.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>